paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups meet Billy (Part one and part two together)
Summary Chase is in a lot of trouble, his cousin Billy is coming to the Lookout for a visit. All the puppies wonder why he is so concerned: there is nothing strange in his simple visit for a few days and then what will so bad that Billy? Quarrels, tantrums and small disappointments, what will happen to poor Chase? Eventually the other puppies will realize that perhaps the little German shepherd had a point... Characters * Ryder * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Billy Episode (all two parts) "Hmmm ..." "Today ... it will not be a day like any other ..." It was a foggy morning at Adventure Bay. Chase had woken first. "... Today is my cousin Billy here to headquarters. I do not know whether to be happy or not ... he's a weird guy. Sometimes it is nice, but it is also aggressive and exaggerated when he gets angry. As such to his master, he took the safe from him. " "I have to make sure that nothing happens to bad." .. Zuma: "Hello .. * yawwn *, Chase.." Chase: "Hey Zuma.." Zuma: "... I see a little '.. uhm ... nervous and moody. No offense .." Chase: "No it's nothing ..." Zuma: "I sure? I do not seem so much .." Chase: "And 'that ... today is my cousin. Billy, remember?" Zuma: "Sure. Do you have mentioned, how could I forget?" Chase: "Yes, but ... I do not I ever tell you everything about him." Zuma: "Well, how do you have described did not seem bad at all." Chase: "In part you are right, but he is also aggressive and .... ... sometimes rude ..." Zuma: "Oh." Chase: "Yeah. I do not know if I really want him to come here to visit us .." Zuma: "No, do not say that, you are exaggerating! Unless he is not the supreme among the bad, will not do any harm to anyone. After all, we are friends and respect us as respects you. Um .. I'm just saying true..?" Chase: "In a sense, you may also be right .." Skye: "Hello puppies!" Chase: "Hey, well awakened Skye .." Skye: "Thanks, but ... what was that all about?" Chase: "Oh, excuse us. We've woken up or something?" Skye: "No no, do not worry. I was already awake for a while '." Zuma: "Just as well then!" Chase: "Yeah, better that way .." Rubble, Marshall and Rocky had just got up from their kennels, intrigued by the gossip of the companions. Rocky: "Hello puppies, what happens?" Chase: "Today is my cousin .." Skye: "Oh yes it is true! Me I was forgetting." Marshall: "I could not wait! It will be a great way to make a new friend!" Zuma: "In fact Marshall's right, no need to worry!" Rubble: "Even I and Rocky feel the same way, right?" But Rocky had his head in the clouds .. ... Skye: "Hey Rocky, are you there?" ... Rocky: "... Wueh ?! What !? Who's there ?!" Zuma: "What were you thinking?" Rocky: "No to anything!" Marshall: "From the strength, we can say it!" Rocky: "No, well, is that .. in a few days is Valentine's Day .." Skye: "Uuwww! And to whom were you thinking?" Rocky: ".... well, here, I ..." Chase: "Come on guys, if you do not want to say .." Zuma: "Yes, Chase is right, sorry Rocky." "Excuse us Rocky." Rocky: "Do not worry puppies, it's all right. But .. Chase, do not look so happy. What's wrong?" Chase: "No, nothing. I'll go and have breakfast." Skye: "What's wrong now?" Zuma: "He told me he was concerned that his cousin is a little '... I know ... ... Not of our own character. " Skye: "Ah, I understand. But .. do not make a tragedy. And then his cousin will stay here only for a few days!" Zuma: "Yes, indeed you're right. I do not know what to say, we will after this Billy, of which Chase is so worried." Rubble: "Sorry to interrupt Skye and Zuma, Ryder has brought us new kibble deluxe salami! ... Yes, tummy, do not worry, now let's eat!" Zuma Skye: "Ahahahaha! Rubble, are the usual greedy!" Meanwhile, Chase had decided to communicate to Ryder his concerns as he ate too new kibble salami. Ryder: "Hey Chase." Chase: "Hello Ryder. Eh, what's up?" Ryder: "Er well, but you should not be happy? Today is your cousin if I'm not mistaken!" Chase: "That's the whole point." Ryder: "What's wrong?" Chase: "Well .. He is not the kind of parent you expect .. It is a rude kind .. ... But others do not understand me." Ryder: "... I understand you Chase. I also have a brother obnoxious." Chase: "Really?" Ryder: "Oh yes. But do not worry, I'll help you keep the situation under control. Now how about you go play at the Pup-Pup Boogie?" Chase: "Thanks Ryder, great idea!" Ryder: "Imagine Chase and do not worry." Skye: "Hello. You're better now, Chase? Chase: "Uh, Skye! Um. .. S-yes .. I'm better. We play Pup-Pup Boogie?" Skye: "With pleasure!" (Change of scene: Chase's badge) "You know I've improved a lot? Now is better to me the tail-spinning and I promise myself that I will not go from the picture of the game, like I did however long ago." he explained Chase the puppy of Cockcapoo. "Er .. Chase .." Skye had noticed that something was wrong about the game. Chase: "What? Oh no!" Pup-Pup Boogie had stopped working since the morning and had come two computer to put it back on track. Chase: "Nah! Just today had to break ?!" Skye: "Why? You wanted to show it to your cousin?" Chase: "No! .. Ie .. I wanted to play with me now .." Skye: "Oh really? So you thought maybe I say maybe, Billy would have liked to try it? Eh?" Chase: "But. But. I ... I mean ... No." Skye: "We should think about your relatives in a while!" And having said that, Skye went away determined. "But ... Skye!" Chase did not know what to say. "But. ... Why? What do I say so wrong for me to hate?" A big big drop could not remain in the eye of Chase and began to slide down rapidly, in a free fall toward his cheek. "But ... I wanted not ..." piagnoculava Chase through tears. "... Buh!" "Who it is??!! Ahhhhhh!" Chase had jumped because someone had touched her shoulder and had frightened suddenly. "Ahahahahah! Dear little-cousin, you get scared for so little?" Chase had recognized the puppy who had just spoken. "Good heavens, Billy !!" "Oh that there ?? Little-cousin, by any chance you're wrong? You look pale and strange." He chuckled the smorfioso Billy as he pretended to be concerned. "Phew .. I'm fine ... And do not call little-cousin!" Chase replied annoyed. "Okay, okay, okay. But not to become hysterical little-cuosin!" Billy muttered amused while Chase was already almost losing patience. "Grrr .. that anger that puppy ..." Chase thought to himself and himself, about to burst. "Look, if in the future you will want to have friends, you will need to change your ..." Chase was interrupted by Billy, who cried all happy and impressed: "Wow! Who is that puppy over theeere??" Chase: "What!? She is Skye, but do not you dare ..." It was interrupted again. "Stand aside, I know it now!" Billy shouted running towards her. "Hhiii, beauty! Oh that careless, I have not yet presented. My name is Billy, Chase you have already talked to me." he said in the most maudlin possible, making the kiss-paw. "Grrrr!" Chase whispered, now that he was heartbroken. "Oh, hello. So you're Billy? I, too, am Skye! And yes, Chase told us a lot about you." she said, fascinated. "Perfect! I hope to be a good company for you, and ... oh yeah! I wrong or there are the others?" Billy said, heading for the elevator. "The others? You mean my friends? Come that you present to them right away and while you are I'll show also the headquarters, so be able to guide you well these days!" Skye said raggiungedolo in the elevator. "Thank you so much, beauty!" Billy said with a smile as he winked at Chase, who now had the hot face of anger and full of disappointment mood. "How could you do this to me ???" Chase cried deeply, once the two disappeared downstairs. "A worse cousin could not bringing this, but so much misfortunes happen only to me!" Now Chase dropped a tear. "And then ... there really was trying with Skye .. he obviously had seen that we were fighting (probably saw the whole scene) and, even if he did not show, took the opportunity to steal Skye! I can not let him !!! " The poor German shepherd started to cry, howl and hope that things are resolved with time. "I-I was saying ... ... that it was better if my cousin was not here .." ... "Skye ... don't leave me." After a moment, Chase slumped in his bed in tears and her eyelids closed. "This is the garden... and here the pups!" exclaimed Skye while she showed the headquarters to the newcomer, Billy, the Chase's cousin. She continued to fix him fascinated from his words to the begin. Billy: "Oh, good. I must say that I really like the playground, you know, the one where you can relax too." Skye: "Yes, of course ... I understand." Billy walked to the rest of the Paw Patrol. Rubble, Rocky, Zuma and Marshall were playing tug of war, which he liked very much. So he came towards them. "Hellooooo!" he cried in a tone of authority. The puppies turned abruptly and pointed his eyes on the German Shepherd who was high on the head with a fierce look, followed by Skye. He peered down the puppies without saying a word. Then Marshall decided to start the conversation in one breath: "Hi-I'm-Marshall-and-you?" Billy stared at him for a few moments and then said, confused: "Whaaaat ??? !!!" Skye: "Let me introduce you my friends then? "No, I do alone, beauty!" Billy replied hard. "Yes ... yes-yes .. okay." Skye was quite impressed and could not see the antipathy and selfishness of that puppy. "I'm Billy's cousin Chase. And who would you be? ... But we try to make it short okay?" "Oh yes, of course! I am Rubble, my task is .." the cute Bulldog was interrupted abruptly: "I said a word, only the names!" "Oh.. ehm.. o-okay. Then I am just Rubble." He replied the poor puppy, a little afraid. "I'm Rocky." "I Zuma." "And I'm Marshall, the firefighter pu... ops! Sorry.." "I see that you understand what I wanted. I'll see!" And Billy went back to the elevator carrying away the rope with which they played before the puppies and Skye. The puppies were all a little hurt by his behavior. They waited as he walked away and then put in a corner to discuss. Marshall: "I do not expect it nicer. As Chase, right?" Rubble: "Yeah me too! But you saw how he treated Skye ??" Zuma: "Yes of couse I saw, tweats her like a queen!" Rocky: "Um ... I think I've got it! Chase had earlier warned us that Billy was a strange one, and did not want it to be here because it could create discord among us, perhaps, as well, and to break our friendship." Rubble: "Yes you are right. And then, because it is obvious that he has a crush on Skye, Chase wanted her away from the poor." I nodded puppies looking down. Zuma: "We had to hear it .." Rocky: "Yeah ... and then .. Skye is not aware of how you are behaving and Billy ... what Chase probably suffering .." Rubble, Marshall and Zuma Rocky looked into my eyes with a look of understanding. And they said in chorus: "Come on!" (Scene change: Chase's badge) "Little cousin!!! Hey, I'm talking to you!" Chase awoke with a start from a well-known voice. "Earth to Chase!" Billy screamed amused. "Yes, yes, I understand. What is it?" He replied the poor German Shepherd still tramutolito by little fainting ago. "What ?! Oh no, no! Did I wake you at all!" Billy said innocently, before continuing: "And then what were you doing there, slumped on the ground? You looked like a zombie ... indeed .. no! Zombies are better than you, because at least they are honest and loyal, while you instead you were pretending to feel bad slumped to the ground, so that Skye had come there next to you would say Oh my Chase! Come on honey, I'll help you. - And Billy instead would leave the trash, right? Uw, about Skye, where is the beautiful little dog? Ah here it is, it's coming. in fact I thought my side, since I'm pretty much the best in the world! " Now Chase was really pushed to its limits. His heart was full of anger, as well as his heart and his eyes. He began to growl and to fix his cousin in the eye saying in super angry tone: "You're a monster ..." Continued to meet him slowly and Billy was beginning to worry, he had never seen Chase so angry as now. Suddenly, however, Chase was stopped, and not Billy. "Enough!" She shrieked the puppy of Cockapoo. Chase froze suddenly and returned to have his usual gentle eyes as he stared at Skye, who was exactly in front of him. "But really Chase! Since you did not expect! Can you explain what happened to you? How could you think of growling like that to your cousin?" He went on to say aloud. Behind her, Billy felt safe. He had combined all the colors and the faults were on his cousin. While thinking about these things gave a sly smile and said, "Skye, to calm down. He will learn what he did wrong, but I do not want you to worry so because of him. How about instead of playing Pup pup Boogie? I saw that they have adjusted (before it was a disaster), and so I thought .. no? " Skye turned to Billy, looked at him and replied: "All right. I'm happy. But Chase worries me." He turned back toward him. "Think about how you behaved. I'm sorry but now I have a pending match." Is after this shocking sentence, Skye walked to the picture of the game, followed by Billy who had just smiled wickedly, as a sign of victory. Chase saw him drift away, always with tears in his eyes and even more angry mood, sad and depressed than before. Then they jumped out of Marshall, Rubble, Zuma Rocky along with Ryder and said quickly: "It is Chase." He was too shocked to say anything, she went back to the garden. (Scene change: Chase's badge) "What guys?" Chase asked, looking down. Ryder decided to speak: "How are you, Chase? Quiet because Billy will not stay here much longer." he said in a calm tone. Chase raised his head and looked at Ryder in the eye with a little hope in himself. Zuma went on: "We saw the whole thing, when you woke up." "And we also had the great pleasure of meeting you in person cousin." Rubble added, still thinking his arrogant behavior. "He behaved very badly and has treated you too badly." said Marshall. Rocky: "Yes, I did not expect that." "What we try to tell you ..." explained Ryder "... is that we were wrong not to believe you now and to think that exaggerating. You were right, he is rude ..." "It is not of our own character!" Zuma chuckled blocking the explanation of Ryder. "Ah, ah!" Ryder concluded, smiling: "And forgive us to let us help you to fix things." Chase smiled and said: "Thank you my friends, I know that I can trust you and are happy that you have understood me." Ryder: "It's the least we can do, now you come with us. We already know what to do." The puppies reassured him and Chase followed them towards the headquarters. *** Meanwhile, unaware of what lay ahead, Billy and Skye were having a lot to play Pup Pup Boogie. "Hey beauty, I know I've never seen anyone play so well?" Billy said, turning to Skye. "Oh well, thank you. Also you're not bad." He replied the puppy female blushing. "Hold it! The game is over !!" Suddenly he appeared with Chase Ryder and the other puppies behind him. Billy turned and saw them just winced in pain. Skye instead was so attracted to the Chase cousin who did not notice anything and said quietly: "I'll go get some cookies for a snack, I go back in a moment." He turned and headed for the exit. They were all stunned that she did not hear anything, but Chase, who by now was getting used, said what he had to say with the others: "Look cousin, you really behaved too badly with me. I do not I have never forgotten that your character is done in a certain way, but this time you've gone too far. As time passes and more worse. you made me feel bad all day due to many reasons (which I now prefer not to list), and then I ask of ... of .... to leave now! " Everyone nodded and said their views. "Chase is right. You have treated us like we were lower when you showed up." exclaimed Rubble. "Right. I thought you were a nice and funny guy." Marshall added yet disappointed. "Me too. And then Chase was worry even befowe your arrival but we do not we gave him too much wight now and we understood how he felt." Zuma kept looking down Then it was the turn of Rocky: "Yeah, you're his cousin, you should not make him feel bad, but fun and help in times of need." Ryder gave reason to all the pups and then concluded: "We do not accept that someone like you is here at the headquarters. I'm sorry, Billy, but you have to ask to go away, as he already said Chase." Ryder then gave him a look and could see some small tears from his eyes and from his soul destroyed. Billy did turn around and shouted: "It's okay!! You are all boring and if you want so I'm leaving, ungrateful that you are nothing!! But I will avenge, we will meet again, ungrateful that you are not more!!!" And so he ran away angry but with a guilty conscience. Meters after grimaced superiority Chase and all saw him disappear from the garden headquarters, down the streets of Adventure Bay. Pups stood for a while in silence. "How are you Chase?" Marshall asked, breaking the silence of ice. Chase looked up again with teary eyes, looked at them all one by one, then said softly, "Thank you. I'm fine, I think. But now I just want to know where Skye. It is a lot 'if n' He had gone. " Pups stared at him a moment, then looked at each of them nodding and smiling. "Here I am! Who wants cookies?" Skye had just returned, and with great amazement, he saw all the puppies and Billy was gone. "Where's Billy?" she puzzled asked. Chase turned to her he took all his courage and said, "Billy went on .." Skye's mouth dropped open in astonishment: "What??!!" All they prepared for the worst. But with surprise, she did not say anything. Gently he leaned cookies on the floor and left the room. Pups looked perplexed. They did not understand. Chase instead, even with a few tears on his cheeks, he began to chase Skye up in the yard. She was firm. She stared at the empty streets of Adventure Bay and Chase could not get close to her, as if she had a block of ice on the legs. "Oh man. What a mess I've made. Billy should never have come here. I have been so bad .." Chase muttered softly. But he did not know that Skye was listening everything. So the Coockapoo pup turned back and gave him a look at Chase, worried. He lowered his head and ears and said: "Excuse me, a moment I'm going to clear my head. I'll be back soon." Chase looked at her questioningly, but she 'said' only with a bark: "Arf, arf, wings! This pup gotta fly!" And disappeared in the sky still gray from morning. Chase remained on the ground staring into space, but then came the puppies and Ryder. The boy asked with concern to the German Shepherd: "How are you, Chase?" He bent over him and stroked slowly, the other puppies around. Chase sniffed and said: "I don't know guys ..- just waiting for the arrival of Skye when I tell you to which day decided her marriage to Billy. Now leave me alone." He got up and went in his bed, with the moral ground. To Rubble fell a drop of sadness eye: "Poor Chase, we can not do anything to help him?" Ryder sighed: "I'm afraid not friends. The only thing that could make him happy right now and hear from Skye "I love you"." (Scene change: Skye' badge) Meanwhile, the Coockapoo puppy had to return home with his last thoughts in my head. "Maybe today was not a great day for me ... or to someone else ..." she whispered. "I have to make up!" The engine speed of the wings is increased and Skye found herself watching from afar to puphouse, a dark blue color. After a few minutes of hesitation, the puppy landed and found himself with his nose in front of Chase. He, again, eyes shining with sadness, he saw her. "Skye ... you are here." She continued to stare at his teeth and lips. There was silence for a few moments. Suddenly Chase blushed suddenly, closed his eyes and opened his mouth. He had decided to tell her and to confess EVERYTHING. All he had tried and he felt now. But the Skye covered his mouth with one paw. He widened his eyes he noticed that the dog in front of her was about to burst into tears. He started talking, wiping her wet cheeks: "Sorry Chase!" She paused for a split second, then continued: "Really I'm sorry! I was selfish, not thinking of you." They both blushed and Chase had barred eyes. "I was just with Billy and i forgot that's you, Chase, the pup that...... ....., ....the pup that..." The german shepard understood that the apology was sincere and was lost in a loving embrace with his crush. Then he whispered: "Finish the sentence .." She blushed slowly: "Well .. i just want to tell you that in fact you're the pup that.... ... Has filled my heart! " There was a brief, but intense kiss. Chase was moved: "Thanks for telling me it, Skye." She smiled: "Sorry again, now I understand what may you have passed between yesterday and today .." He looked up at the sky and saw a beautiful orange sunset, which was not there before. "It's so beautiful ..." said softly her. "Already." she said, leaning tenderly on his shoulder. Chase, that now had red fire cheeks, thought: "This night should never end." (Scene change: Chase's badge) Chase was going to take a pillow to sleep, after being some other time with Skye, and saw his friends in the hallway. Marshall hopped agitated: "We have seen the last scenes!" Zuma: "Fwom the kiss!" Chase blushed, the tail between his legs. Rocky said: "From there we realized that it was fixed everything!" "I'm so happy for you, Chase!" shouted Rubble eating a cookie. Ryder scratched Chase behind the ears and concluded: "We are proud of you, boy! It is also important to tackle the most difficult situations and you you did! At the end everything is finished to perfection!" The pup smiled. "But now guys, let's go to bed. It was a busy day, is not it?" They cried in chorus: "Already!" The boy said good night to his friends and headed to her room. (Scene change: PAW Patrol badge) The pups are holed up in their puphouses, they were eager to rest after a day like that! But Skye, before falling asleep, quietly went up to Chase' puphouse and gave him a kiss on the nose: "Night, my hero. I promise I'll be more hurt because of me." Chase was so tired he replied only: "Night and thanks to exist, Skye." She blushed, winked and went back into her puphouse. The german shepard pup looked at the stars and the moon, shining more than ever, and fell asleep serene, thinking that despite everything, that was a wonderful day.. THE END ^^ Part 1| Part 2 Gallery Pups meet Billy - Title card.jpg|title card Billy steals Skye to Chase.jpg|"Hello Skye!" Billy kiss Skye's paw and Chase is very angry! Eh eh eh -Billy screen.png|Billy's reaction when Skye decid to dance with him Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon episodes Category:Parts Category:Fanon Pages